


Anything you want

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What has he gotten himself into?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything you want

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, not beta'd, sorry.
> 
> Written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt 'Anything you want'.   
> I know, I know, my titles can't get even more creative...

Anything you want. As soon as Arthur had said it, he knew it had been a mistake.

It wasn’t that he was hiding or anything, he just wasn’t so vocal about his sexuality as Merlin and never felt the need to let anyone know. Hetero people didn’t go about and pushed that fact in everyone’s faces either, so why should he?

When Merlin had asked him a favour after snogging him dizzy the other day, he should have known better than to say ‘anything you want’. Now, he found himself in the middle of the Pride parade, wearing the same sleeveless shirt as the others of their group, rainbow colours painted on his face and arms, clutching some balloons in his hand. 

His heart was beating wildly. Their group were just the employees of the city of Camelot showing their support, not everybody in their group was gay. By the way the people watching the parade were looking at them, they clearly thought everyone in the parade was and Arthur felt like he had his public coming-out. A very very public coming-out. If his photo ended up in the paper, father would have a fit.

“You’re not supposed to just take these things for a walk.” Merlin grinned widely. “There are kids out there who are in desperate need for a balloon!”

Arthur took a deep breath and nodded. In the beginning, it wasn’t easy to just approach random children to hand them a balloon, but the more often he was rewarded with shiny eyes, wide beams or shy ‘thank you’s, the more fun it became. 

He was out of balloons long before they even reached half of the way and blinked when Percival put a stick with the rainbow colours into his hand. 

“Here, paint people’s faces!”

“Can’t I just get some stickers and…” Stickers seemed to be a lot safer. Just put one on someone’s shirt and go on. 

“Gwen and Morgana are taking care of the stickers.” 

Arthur looked at his hand and then at the spectators. Some clapped when the city workers showed up and Arthur went over to offer to paint some rainbows on their faces. He was surprised how enthusiastic people were. 

“You’re doing great!” Merlin beamed at him when he came back to the group and pressed a big smooch on his cheek. 

Arthur couldn’t help but smiling back. When he had been shy in the beginning, asking if people would like some colour on their faces, he got bolder each time he succeeded and in the end, he just declared “Life is so much better with a rainbow” and went ahead without waiting for people to agree. Soon, his rainbow colours were used up and he didn’t know how many faces he’d painted.

Leon handed him a water bottle and Arthur drank it down, not even having noticed how thirsty he had been. The sun burned down and Arthur knew they’d all come back with a sunburn, but he didn’t care. He had so much fun!

Merlin came over again and they danced to the music from the float behind their group. They started striking poses when the spectators cheered them on and Arthur was a bit sad that they would never see the silly photos a lot of people took. 

The last kilometre, Arthur walked hand in hand with Merlin, waving at the crowd with little flag and having a great time. 

“Alright, was it so bad?” Merlin asked when they reached the end of the parade.

Shaking his head, Arthur laughed. “Not at all.”

“Would you do me a favour?” Merlin grinned widely.

Arthur didn’t hesitate. “Anything you want, Merlin. Anything you want.”


End file.
